


Caligraphy Dork

by AlexC



Series: Imagine This [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Caligraphy Loving Dork, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, OOC, POV Kylo Ren, Poetry, Sappy Kylo Ren, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: "Calligraphy loving dork extraordinaire Kylo writes love poems about Rey when he’s awake at night, unable to sleep."





	Caligraphy Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt courtesy of reyloprompts on tumblr

“Her tight lipped mouth hides 

Precious smiles I’d like as mine

How can I win you?”

No, this is too needy.

 

“When I look upon your blazing eyes

I see the light that used to be in mine.

How do you retain such hope?

Where do you keep your fear?

All I know is emptiness.

Will you wipe away my tears?”

Oh Force, no! She’d think I’m a soft laserbrain! I need to throw this away!

 

“In another world, I would not scare you. 

In another life, you might want to be near me.

Wherever this might take us, I know there’s a bond between us.

To tie us, or destroy us, we won’t know until the end.

But I think I’d much prefer it if I had you by side.

I’d do what it takes to learn how to be your friend.”

Well, it’s a little less embarrassing this time. Though I still wouldn’t like for her to read this. 

Kriff, Kylo! Why do I keep writing about her? She’s my enemy. She’s trying to undo what I’ve worked so hard on for the past decade. Supreme Leader Snope would be so upset if he ever found out about this too... I need to destroy these.

Just... not yet.

 

One more though. Maybe then I can sleep. Maybe then I’ll dream of... No, just write. Don’t think.

“I’ve told you before that you’re no one. No one cares.

But I lied.

Though I feel nothing but hate for everyone. Those around me, those who abandoned me, those who will betray me

You have always been honest.

You have always been true.

Even when you try to show malice, your love shines in your eyes.

I know, it’s a love not directed to me. But a love that still shines and to whoever feels it, becomes a prize.

Rey, I thought I killed the light hiding inside me when I killed my father. But that was a lie.

You are the light, the ray that guides me. You are the weakness that prevents me...

From truly giving in. From going to my destiny.

You pull my to my Skywalker nature, and away from my Vader path.

I can only imagine just how different peoples lives are with you in it, and what kind of influence you have.

Rey, you are not no one, but everything.

You are cared, by everyone.

I cannot see my mother, but I feel her force. And I know she has taken you under her wing, as she once took me.

The irony, don’t you think, of her loving you as a child? When, if I were not who I was, you _would_ become her daughter. If you accepted me just as I have come to...

To not despise you.

To not mistrust you.

To not... hate you.

But rather, the opposite.

I cannot bring myself to speak such words, but know that it is true.

Rey, for you I feel something I cannot explain.

Similar to loathing in intensity and suddenness, but on the complete opposite side of the range.

Rey I think I...

I...

I Long to be with you.

I Object to not having you.

I Very much want to protect you.

I Expect I will never lose these feelings for you.

Read my message loud and clear. Rey, you and I will can remake the world. 

Whether with my darkness, or your light

I’ll just be content as long as you’re by my side.”


End file.
